Glide by my Side
by angelfan2000
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha has more feelings than he can hold for Kagome? How far will he go?
1. A lie

People I need review. I need to know if you like it or not. I'm not as bad as you think I am I'm even better, MUAHAHAHAHA. Read the story go on............   
  
Inu-Yasha stared up at the stars, wondering what things lay ahead for him. Soon he drifted into sleep. --------------------------------------- Inu-Yasha's dream  
  
"Hey beautiful" "Hey handsome", said Kagome's voice. "Hey Gorgeous" "Stop teasing" Inu-Yasha took Kagome in his arms and gave her a kiss her for what seemed to be a lifetime.  
  
Inuyasha woke up at the thought of this and felt him-self blush "scarlet", with red outlines. He peered down at her hut, which lay beneath the oak tree he lay on, and spoke his thoughts out loud: "I wish I could ask Kagome out, give her kiss, full of love, yet I stay embarrassed. Even if I could, she's always surrounded by those awful noisy nosy kids who can't seem to mind their own business..." He stopped, and realized that he was talking to himself.  
  
Dawn seemed to be rising, so he jumped down and saw that Kagome was still asleep. He went inside, he knelt down beside her bed, knelt over her and gave her a long kiss.  
  
Kagome who seemed to have felt it was twitching, so Inu-Yasha got up and left hurriedly to go outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha who was still thinking about the tender sweet kiss he just did, was thinking about doing it again. He was blushing red and yet he wanted to do it again.  
  
Inu-Yasha, who made a plan to do something similar, went inside again. Knowing what to do he picked her up, she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Inu-yasha took outside, also keeping a lookout for anyone looking out of their window or outside. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, he took her to hot springs.  
  
There he un-robed her which left her with a bra and a panty on. He looked at her body thinking it was a body of an angel.  
  
Now he took her in the water with him, before he knew he had kissed her and let his hands trickle over her body.  
  
Inuyasha, who knew that Kagome was bound to wake up soon, carried her out of the water. He was thinking of a good cover story, when something fell on his head. He looked up; there was nothing there so he convinced himself that it was probably an n animal.  
  
When it hit him that he could make belief that he was doing CPR on her, so that she wouldn't know what he was really doing. Inuyasha laid her on the ground. Now aware of the water on her Kagome woke up, and saw Inuyasha's mouth open and blowing into her mouth, unaware that she was awake.  
  
The second time he was about to do this, Kagome got up looking furious. "I could explain", he said. "I woke up at dawn, and took a stroll down through the forest, lost in my thoughts, and.... And ... I usually come here to think, when I saw you lying unconscious over the water, so I went and brought you to shore and was doing CPR for about 4 minutes before you woke up."  
  
Kagome who was confused and looked utterly perplexed, raised her head high, and said "Thank You", and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Hope you liked it, I'll update soon. 


	2. Someone else

Sorry I couldn't update. People I need ideas, I'm running out. Plz review. I want to know if it's good, bad. Review or die! Anyway Enjoy!

Inu-Yasha sat on his tree, still thinking about what just happened in the morning. How can Kagome just say thank you when someone saved her life, what did he expect her to do, anyway.

Then, it struck him. Did Kagome know... did she... Was she awake along? "Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" a familiar voice asked him. Miruku was standing beside the tree.

"Go on", Inuyasha answered.

"It's kinda private, so I think we should go someplace safe, where people can't here us." Miruku urged.

"What's so urgent, and why" asked Inuyasha.

"If you wanna embarrass your self then be my guest", Miruku said shifting nervously.

"What's so important Monk?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, though since you won't come, I'll say this morning thing". He said as a huge chunk of heaviness filed out of his shoulders and piled on Inuyasha's instead. Though Miruku looked as if he was about to be punched.

Inuyasha's mouth became dry. But he managed to say "okay", and followed Miruku into the forest. When they were deep enough into the forest Miruku stopped, and looked as if this was a big mistake.

"I... why... um... why did you... um... you know what I'm saying". Miruku stumbled.

"How do you know about..."? Inuyasha asked as if he'd rather be at the pits of hell, than here.

Miruku answered, "Well, it's a long story, I couldn't sleep, and was walking around, saw you coming out of Kagome's hut and carrying her into the forest, and so I followed you" he eyed the forest carefully before continuing.

"Then, I see you doing whatever, anyway, that acorn, was me, you know the one that fell on your head, well ummm... that's my story", he finished lamely. "I also, heard you lie, and well, I wanted to ask, why did do it?"

"You wouldn't understand" Inuyasha answered.

"You really do like her, even after all those days after you told you didn't like her, and made me believe you were still after Kikyo...

"Boom" Inuyasha punched Miruku before holding his neck and saying, don't you dare say her name in front of me again" "UNDERSTAND". Inuyasha said, slamming Miruku on the closest tree and let him fall.

"I'm sorry if the truth hurts, but you told a lie to someone you like, or should I say love," Miruku said rubbing his nose. "And, you really didn't have to punch me, I mean all those times I thought getting the girls was my idea."

Inuyasha felt a blush rise to his cheeks, then adding,"listen Miruku, can you please promise me you won't speak of it" Inuyasha looked at Miruku nervously, while Miruku's faced filled with surprise. "What are you so shocked about?"

"Well I never heard you say, "Please" to anyone before". Miruku answered.

"Shut up, well promise" Inuyasha asked again.

"Not even to Kagome, I think she deserves to know the truth", asked Miruku hopefully.

""Especially not Kagome, just promise okay" Inuyasha asked for the final time. Actually

He was thinking about how Kagome would come sooner or later, to hang out.

"Sure" Miruku answered.

"Thanks" Inuyasha said and left, leaving Miruku behind with his thoughts.


End file.
